


No Mercy

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami joins playing with Korra a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy

“The morning is evil.” Korra grumped as she rolled over, burying her head under her pillow.

“But the morning…” Asami began.

“…Can kiss my Avatar ass.” Came a muffled comment.

Asami laughed as she got out of bed. “You know, Korra, you’re missing a beautiful view.”

“No, I’m not.”

Asami turned to see Korra’s blue eyes peer out from underneath her pillow. “You like?”

“Very much so.”

Asami could hear the smile from Korra as it always changed the tone of her voice. A slow smile ticked the corner of her lips as she cupped her breasts towards Korra. “How about now?”

“By the Spirits, ‘Sami, you can be cruel,” Korra chuckled. “Come back to bed.”

“No.” Asami let her thumbs graze across her nipples, letting them harden under her touch.

Korra groaned, hiding her eyes underneath the pillow. “I’m not going to watch, I’m not going to watch.” Came muffled chants from under the pillow. “You don’t play fair, Mrs. Sato.”

“You must get use to the morning, Mrs. Sato.” Asami smiled at the title. She still pinched herself from time to time (without Korra around) to make sure she was still firmly planted in reality.

***

Korra did everything short of hitting her head on the table to keep herself awake as President Raiko and Varrick droned on about some sort of tram that would allow people to travel around the spirit wilds and the spirit portal to explore without the risk of being lost or worse. Asami sat quietly taking notes and making sketches to help propose the new system. Varrick was for talking, Asami was for doing. Varrick clapped Korra on the back. “And we’ll call it _The Avatar’s Wild Ride_.”

“Wait, what?” Korra was bewildered. She knew she should have been listening, but meetings were boring and more of Asami’s field of expertise.

Asami only smiled at Korra as Varrick turned his attention back towards President Raiko. She leaned closer to Korra, placing her hand on Korra’s thigh. “Shall I tell them about the real Avatar’s wild ride?” Asami’s voice a rough whisper that sent a rush of pleasure through Korra.

“That’s two today.” Korra placed her hand on Asami’s to stop its trek towards the apex of her thighs.

“I’ve only just begun.” Asami smiled, giving Korra a quick kiss before turning her attention back to the matter at hand. But she could not hide her smile as a flush of red colored Korra’s cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

***

Korra growled in silent frustration at Asami, not because she was angry, but because she wanted the engineer naked and underneath her, but the world kept interfering. Asami was not helping matters any from her morning view to the meeting and now a meeting with Tenzin on rebuilding the air temple. Korra kept busy with the students, trying to keep herself focused, but every time Asami caught Korra watching her, she blew a kiss that would throw Korra off balance causing Korra to blush and Tenzin’s children to laugh. _“You’ll be mine tonight.”_ Korra thought as she hopped on another air ball for another race.

“You enjoy teasing her,” Pema said, a small smile and knowing look in her eyes. Asami blushed and Pema laughed lightly, patting Asami’s hand. “Don’t worry, I still do it to Tenzin from time to time.”

“Do what?” Tenzin asked, coming up from behind the pair.

“Nothing.” Pema’s voice sweet and low. Tenzin coughed, his hand covering his face, but not before Pema and Asami caught a flash of red spreading along his cheeks. Pema leaned closer to Asami. “See, it works every time.”

“Well then,” Tenzin cleared his throat. “I’ll keep your ideas in mind when I speak to the others.” He bowed. “Ladies.” He turned and left the pair alone.

“What was that all about?” Korra asked, jumping over the rail to sit. Asami slid in between the Avatar’s thighs, her back to her.

Pema’s smiled grew wider. “I guess I’ll get the children ready for dinner.” She left the pair alone.

Asami turned and faced Korra. “Nothing really.” She slid her arms around Korra’s waist, giving the Avatar a quick kiss.

“Man, I still don’t have a chance to win the Raven Beauty’s love.” Meelo said as he joined the pair.

“Give it time.” Asami smiled.

“You still are stiff competition, buddy.” Korra laughed.

Meelo stuck a strong man pose. “You got that right. Later.” He waved his good-bye.

“We should be heading back as well.” Asami said, pulling away from Korra.

“Or,” Korra hopped off the railing and before Asami could jump out of arm’s reach, Korra flung Asami over her shoulder. “We could just stay here.” Korra began to walk towards a small cottage that Asami had build for them down by the water’s edge. “Time for payback, Mrs. Sato. Let me show you what you have created within me.”

Asami shivered with pleasure at the tone of Korra’s voice despite her laughter. “What do you plan on showing me?”

Korra laughed, deep and throaty. “No mercy, ‘Sami. No mercy.”


End file.
